To Fight For You and Myself
by ValentinaEllie
Summary: The Elders in China don't feel Sakura is up to the Clan's standards and found Syaoran a new wife. It has been two years since Syaoran left after the Void Card's Capture and Sakura just can't wait anymore. She goes to China and must face a whole new test
1. Chapter 1

**Title: To fight for you and myself. **

Full Summary: It seems the elders in China don't seem to accept Sakura as Syaoran's possible wife and have found a new suitor. It had been two years since Syaoran left again to fix everything and Sakura decides there's no time to wait and decides to find Syaoran herself and soon finds herself in a new problem.

**Author's Note: My name is Ellie. To take a break off my fluff story I decided to create this and took a while for my brain to get the imagery and everything but that's okay. Please do say whatever you feel about my story and tell me what you want. (I like getting close to my readers ). Well enjoy the story **

**- Ellie a.k.a Valentina.**

PS. If you have the time R & R 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 01: An important decision. **

A woman was walked back and forth quietly thinking to herself. Her eyes were to the floor and her long black hair swooshed back and forth.

"Yelan you may come in now" a man said as the woman bowed and entered the temple. In the temple's corridors there were three elders quietly mediating as Li Yelan entered the room and bowed to show her respect.

"My elders… you have called for me?" she asked. The middle one stood up first and smiled at her.

"We are simply checking on the young leader he has returned has he not?" the elder asked.

"Yes Elder Ming" Yelan said. The one on the left coughed and kept a stern face.

"But My Brother Ming… you mustn't forget the reason why we've brought her" he yelled.

"You are quite right Brother Shen…what do you say Brother Tian?" Elder Ming asked. The one on the right looked at Yelan and sighed.

"We must discuss about the female clan leader even since Meiling had declined the position" Elder Tian said.

"Oh yes… I've been thinking maybe we could have a leader that is outside the family's bounds" Yelan said.

"And who is that? Is she someone very pretty?" Elder Ming asked. Yelan smiled at Ming's warmth towards the idea.

"Yes she is very pretty Elder" she said.

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Elder Shen yelled.

"Elder…. This child I have thought of has magical ability beyond our control! But-" she stopped as Elder Shen stood up.

"I have already picked the perfect candidate… she will do well as the secondary clan leader," Elder Shen said.

"Really? Is she good-looking? Can she fit the Clan's standards?" Elder Ming asked.

"I hope you know what your doing brother." Elder Tian said.

"Well being my granddaughter she'd make a lovely bride for Xiaolong" Elder Shen replied.

"Are you sure you aren't playing favoritism?" Elder Ming asked.

"She's just as strong as Yelan's card mistress… then isn't she playing favoritism!" Elder Shen yelled.

"I'm just picking what is best for what my son wants! He cannot not simply fall in love he is human" Yelan yelled.

"No worries Lady Yelan I'll make him forget about that girl" someone said. Elder Shen smiled and Yelan turned around to see a young teenage girl. Yelan's eyes widened because the girl had bore a striking resemblance to both Meiling and Sakura. She had red eyes but short black hair similar to Sakura's old hairstyle.

"This is my grand daugher Jingfei…" Elder Shen said.

"It is my pleasure" Yelan said lost of words.

"Is it okay? If I meet Xiaolong today? Lady Yelan?" Jingfei asked.

"I suppose so…" Yelan said.

"Thank you…" Jingfei said.

"I'll make my exit first…." Yelan said bowing to the elders once more and leaving the temple. She looked to the ground in frustration at what her elders had said to her.

"You mustn't be so angry… you might get some frown wrinkles!" someone yelled jokingly. Yelan looked up to see two people who looked like they were still teenagers. The boy had dark blue eyes and dark blue while the girl had the same dark blue hair but light blue eyes.

"Lady Yelan it is nice to finally meet you" the boy said.

"Your …. Oh my…" Yelan said bowing.

"No need for the bowing… how about we all get a nice cup of tea?" Eriol asked.

"It seems there are ears all over the place," the girl said.

"You! Also you!" Yelan yelled trying to bow once more but Eriol stopped her.

"Let's go along now.." Eriol said trying not to cause a riot with Yelan bowing to a couple of teenagers. They took a walk to a nearby café and sat down. The girl had ordered for everyone as Yelan looked at the two in astonishment.

"I forgot to introduce myself my name is Emiko and I'm Eriol's twin sister" the girl said.

"It is my pleasure to meet such young bright… magicians" Yelan said.

"Oh please… we are not that strong" Emiko said. As the tea and cakes arrived and Eriol beckoned Yelan to have some Yelan agreed to try some.

"I'm guessing you've heard of my predicament" Yelan said.

"Nothing sakura cannot face" Eriol said.

"Elder Shen is what I worry about and his granddaughter" Yelan said.

"Well he is not of our family line… which is perfectly okay to defy against Sakura" Emiko said.

"But then again… that girl's powers … though people do not see she is quite strong" Yelan said.

"Which is why we request…you mustn't interfere with them for about 2 years times" Eriol said.

"Two years? The engagement might be solid by then!" Yelan yelled.

"This is the approximate time how long it would take for JingFei would remove Syaoran's memories of Sakura," Emiko said.

"And that by the time that he is on the brink Sakura would come and fight" Eriol said.

"I have to ask why can she not do it now?" Yelan asked.

"She had just fought a card that had equalizes to all the cards she had caught while Syaoran was there" Eriol replied.

"She needs time to rest… and for her powers to mature you know what would happen. If powers are use prematurely," Emiko said.

"Then they will engulfed in the power how can I forget?" Yelan said.

"So do you think you can wait that long?" Eriol asked.

"I'm not sure…how can a mother not be worried for her child" Yelan said.

"He's strong Lady Yelan you cannot forgot that…he'll never forget things so easily," Eriol said.

"Especially a wonderful girl like Sakura I mean it takes two years.." Emiko said.

"I'll abide to your rules… on one condition" Yelan replied. Eriol and Emiko looked at her surprised.

"If you guard Sakura at time where she has disadvantages when she gets here…even if I abide to them I know the elders do not give fair chances to people who they do not know" Yelan said.

"Well they are both our cute little descendants." They said.

When they parted ways Eriol and Emiko were walking on the busy streets and seem to be calm.

"What do you suspect?" Emiko asked.

"You also need to rest as well…after being promoted as a Sage" Eriol said.

"I know I know I play a very big part… but I still have to ask… are you sure Kaho Mizuki was not your one and only?" Emiko asked. Eriol looked pained at hear her name and looked at Emiko.

"She had foreseen me loving someone else…someone who I had forgotten somewhere and said I should be with that person…" Eriol said.

"Though I don't know that person I can see she cares for you deeply…but… there is doubt of her feelings whether they're simply yearning for someone new or true love," Emiko said. Eriol patted her shoulder.

"You're using your powers already?" Eriol asked.

"No it's what I've being seeing recently… " Emiko said sticking out her tongue.

"Must be part of the deal… well nothing to worry about you'll have plenty of time to harness it" Eriol said.

"I guess so…" Emiko said.

"And to look for your special someone as well?" Eriol asked with a smile.

"Maybe… who knows…I guess I can wait forever well let's go!" Emiko yelled running.

"As for you… the person you want Clow Reed created special for you" Eriol whispered.

"HURRY UP!" She yelled.

………………….

**(Author's note: we're going into a flashback people WHOOSH)**

A young woman was quietly playing around with a couple of cards on the table.

"Hikari-chan!" someone yelled.

"Your home early brother" Hikari yelled.

The woman turned around to see her brother with someone next to him. He was young man with short gray hair and kind brown eyes.

"I'd like you to meet Yukito he's my apprentice" the man said. Hikari smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Yukito-san"

…………………………………..

**END Flashback**

"C'mon Eriol your really a slowpoke!" Emiko said as she grabbed Eriol's hand and they ran.

**TWO YEARS LATER IN JAPAN**

"Is that the last of the boxes?" Sakura asked piling them up. She had grown up since the Void Card had hit them and she had grown into a resemblance of her mother with her brown hair gone slightly wavy at the end but she held that innocence in her bright green eyes.

"That's the last of them Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said as the movers started taking the stuff away into the moving truck.

"I really want to thank you for coming with me!" Sakura yelled happily.

"Of course anything for you" Tomoyo said.

"I really wonder why Syaoran hasn't been calling" Sakura said. Tomoyo held Sakura's hand and smiled at her.

"Don't give up… because Syaoran is worth fighting for" Tomoyo said.

"Your right" Sakura said.

"Hey are you going to take forever?" Touya yelled.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked puffing her checks.

"If your going to continue talk we're all going to miss our flight" Touya yelled.

"Our?" Sakura asked.

"Yours, mine, tomoyos, and yukito!" touya yelled.

"HOE!!!!!!" she screamed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well how do you like it so far? Is it good? Do tell! Well here's preview for Chapter Two: A new power

"**I've come to find you Syaoran!"**

"**meiling? "**

"**I don't remember a Sakura"**

"**He's my fiancée and I'll fight for him!"**

"**SAKURA!!"**

See you Soon


	2. Chapter 2 : a new power

**Author's note: Thank you for participating in reading my story and here is the continuation. Obviously it is longer but HEY I like long stories. **

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura. **

**If you can please R & R (Read & Review)!!!**

**THANK YOU!**

**-Ellie **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Let's see the last time we left off)**

"If you're going to continue to talk we're going to miss our flight!" Touya yelled.

"Ours?" sakura asked.

"Mine, Yours, Tomoyo's and Yukitos" Touya said.

"HOE!!" Sakura yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: A New Power**

"Yup c'mon let's get moving!" Touya said.

"Since when did you get a ticket?" Sakura yelled.

"Easy… when you got yours" Touya replied.

"B-B-but" Sakura stammered annoyed.

"C'mon let's go" Touya said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well considereing… how depressed you were when dad rejected you the first time.. I decided to step in despite your "quest" to find that Chinese Brat" Touya replied

"And you're a very good big brother but we are really going to miss our flight" Yukito yelled from outside waiting with Tomoyo.

"And I think I need a vacations from all these summer part time jobs" Touya sighed. They ran into Tomoyo's limousine and went to airport. As they boarded the flight Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous about her trying to find Syaoran or even meeting him after two long years.

"I think I better get a snack…" Sakura said as she grabbed her bag from under the seat. As she was rummaging in her backpack she felt something round. When she pulled it out it was Kero who eating a large chocolate chip cookie.

"Kero-Chan!" Sakura yelled.

"How could you forget me?" Kero yelled.

"I wouldn't … I didn't think you'd want to see Syaoran-kun" Sakura said.

"I'm not here for that kid… I'm here to protect you and to see Meiling again!" he yelled happily.

"I see." Sakura said.

"Plus… I feel a strong aura coming form the direction we're flying in" Kero said.

"Really? So I'm not going crazy?" Sakura asked.

"You've felt it too? It's very different actu-"

"There's more than one strong aura… infact… two of them seem familiar… but the others… are" Sakura stopped herself to think.

"Could it be the legend from a long time ago?" Kero asked.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing.. " he said "Well I hope it's nothing".

"Now that we're more closer… I can sense … that's weird." Sakura said to herself.

"Who? That Kid's Aura? Well it should've of gotten stronger" Kero said.

"No….Eriol's" Sakura said.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah… for some reason I can sense his aura in the direction of China" Sakura said. Tomyo felt her cheeks slowly blush a pink.

"Are you okay Tomoyo-chan?" Kero asked.

"I'm okay," Tomoyo said.

"Are you sure you look a little red… " Sakura said.

"No I'm fine…" Tomoyo said.

"Well I better head back into your backpack but when the flight lady comes back grab me a good snack!" Kero said. As the plane landed the four of them took a nice car ride to their new house.

"It feels kind of good to be back" Sakura said.

"Ever since you won that trip a while back" Tomoyo said filming around.

"Say… Tomoyo-chan… where is that place you said your mom rented out," Touya said.

"Your looking at it" Tomoyo replied. Touya, Yukito and Sakura turned their heads to see a large white house staring back at them.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Touya said at looking how large the house is.

"Is it too small I suppose?" Tomoyo asked.

"I think it's pretty good…" Yukito said happily. As they walk in Tomoyo pointed out where there rooms would be and Sakura walked up to her own room to take a break.

"Aw this is cute" Sakura said looking at the stuff animals on the desk and the prints on her bed. She layed down against her bed and took a great big sigh.

"I'm finally here after months of persuading father," Sakura said.

_Who Am I kidding I mean it's been two whole years… Why hasn't he come back yet? Maybe its because I've neglected to come for him. Maybe he actually wanted to forget me…_

"That Aura!" Sakura yelled. She sense a strong aura somewhere not far from the house.

"You sense it too?" Kero yelled jumping out of the bag with chocolate chip cookies on his face.

"Let's go!" Sakura said as they ran downstairs.

"I'm going out!" she yelled.

"Wait Sakura you don't know where you're going!" Touya yelled.

"I'll be back," Sakura said.

"She's excited just to find Li-kun huh?" Yukito said.

"With running out like that she'll never find him…good riddance" Touya said. Sakura ran towards a small park and noticed a figure there sitting on a bench far away.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura yelled running closer to only a teenage girl sitting there.

"You sure do look like…Eriol" she mumbled to herself. The girl had light blue eyes and her hair was long and flowing.

"May I help you miss?" the girl asked.

"Ummm have you seen a young man? Maybe dark blue hair and dark eyes?" Sakura asked.

"No I'm sorry…" she said.

"Well...is it okay if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked and the girl nodded.

"My name is Emiko what's your name?" she asked.

"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura said.

"mmm… you look sad… is something bothering you?" Emiko asked.

"umm... kind of … I've been looking for a friend of mine because he promised me he would come back" Sakura said.

"I see…well life there is always room for second chances… isn't that right?" Emiko said.

"I guess so… " Sakura said to herself.

"Well then… shouldn't you give the person your looking for a second chance?" Emiko asked.

"Your right … he might have been doing something important" Sakura said. Emiko looked at her watch and stood up.

"You're leaving already?" Sakura asked.

"I have someone to catch up to and some things to get ready for I'm sorry" Emiko said.

"No it's okay, I have to go somewhere too or else my brother will get mad" Sakura replied. Emiko walked away and Sakura decided to walk back to the house since her brother might be worrying like crazy. As Sakura walked Emiko walked behind a tree to see her brother Eriol sweating as if it were a hot summer's day.

"With the way you jolted I thought you'd of left China by now" Emiko said.

"Sakura is quite a finder of my aura… if I didn't run into the forest she would of found us out" Eriol said.

"It is really today?" Emiko said.

"This is what I had foreseen but with Sakura-chan you don't what may happen" Eriol said.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing…" Emiko said.

"I'm not… I mean life is unpredictable isn't it?" Eriol replied and Emiko nodded.

"Well we must keep watching… or else we might miss something" Eriol said walking away form the park.

"Hearts are so unpredictable as are you big brother," Emiko said. As they walked towards a different direction Sakura walked back home Touya was quietly waiting outside.

"I'm home!" Sakura yelled.

"Well go change!" Touya yelled annoyed.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked.

"Touya says we should go out to lunch for the first time in China" Yukito said.

"I offered to treat all you but he wanted to do it himself" Tomoyo said grabbing her video camera.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Now come on! I must dress you!" Tomoyo yelled.

"But Tomoyo-chan I've brought my own clothes!" Sakura said.

"You are not walking into a restaurant without looking your best" Tomoyo said grabbing Sakura's hand and quietly dragging Sakura into the house.

"Tomoyo-chan must work out doesn't she?" Yukito asked.

"If she can carry my sister then she must" Touya said.

"Tomoyo-chan! This is too ah!" Sakura yelled embarrassed.

"Your so cute!" Tomoyo yelled filming it on camera. Sakura came wearing a simple white ¾ sleeved shirt and a cute gray overall skirt that was slightly baggy. Sakura even wore a cute gray flower pin and matching knee-length gray socks.

"It's really embarrassing" Sakura said.

"Well let's go I'm really hungry," Touya said. As they drove into the city Sakura could feel Syaoran's aura come closer and closer. She didn't want to follow it because her brother might just call off her "education in china". They walked into a nice restaurant and quickly ordered their food.

"This place really smells good" Yukito said. Tomoyo was filming and looked over maybe 2 tables down to see a young woman with straight black hair and glowing red eyes. She was quietly sitting drinking a cup of coffee and sighing.

"She awfully looks like..." Tomoyo mumbled to herself.

"What is it Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing" she replied.

The young woman's cellphone on the table rang and she picked it up. Sakura had managed to pick up a couple of Chinese words from this book she read back in Japan.

"Hello? AH!!! Xiaohu you can't keep calling me if you feel lonely ok?" the woman screamed.

"My she sure remind me of Meiling-chan" Sakura said sheepishly.

"She sure does" Tomoyo said.

"HEY! The food is getting cold… do you want Yukito to finish all this food?" Touya asked.

"LISTEN TO ME! Eh?! I don't care if he doesn't want to hang out with you! XIAOLONG CAN JUMP OFF A ROOF FOR ALL I CARE!" She yelled. Sakura dropped her chopsticks hearing the word "Xiaolong" ring through her ear.

"M-meiling-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hm? How do you know my name?" Meiling asked.

"Don't you recognize us? It's me Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura said. Meiling looked at her from head to toe and then ooked at Sakura's eyes.

"Hoe?" Sakura said confused.

"AHH! Your really here Sakura-chan!" Meiling yelled happily.

"Umm..how about we sit down and you know have a regular lunch?" Touya asked. Meiling paid for her coffee and sat down with Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan… you've grown up so pretty and Tomoyo looks pretty too!" Meiling yelled.

"What about you? I didn't even recognize you!" Sakura said.

"So I see everyone is ok but wher-" Meiling said.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Kero yelled and Sakura stuffed him back into her backpack.

"People might see you!" Sakura yelled.

"Kero is the same I see" Meiling said.

"So Meiling how is Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked knowing Sakura didn't have the courage to ask about him. Meiling's eyes flared with anger but then looked at Sakura's eyes that were anticipating for an answer. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Since we've came back… Syaoran hasn't been the same" Meiling said.

"Really?" Sakura said.

"…. Apparently they found him a new wife her name is Jingfei she knows magic just as much as Syaoran" Meiling said.

"Oh I see" Sakura said feeling her heart was being suppressed.

"And the strangest things…is he can't seem to remember you.." Meiling said. Sakura just felt her heart drop even more.

"Why would Syaoran ever forget about Sakura doesn't he love Sakura?" Tomoyo yelled.

"I don't know but I definitely recalled it started about a year ago" Meiling said.

"…. How long ago" Sakura managed to say.

"A year or ago maybe… 6 months after we came back" Meiling said.

**(A/n: ANOTHER FLASHBACK WOOSH!)**

"Can't we just leave these two?" a boy yelled.

"No way! I'm never leaving Xiaolong and that chick behind!" Meiling said.

"Fine… then it would be a lovely double date!" he yelled happily. Meiling noticed Syaoran was wearing a green scarf and she smiled.

"Hey! Xiaolong.. I still remember when you told me that scarf Sakura-chan made for you" Meiling said.

"hmm? Who's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"You've got to be kidding … the reason why you went to Japan the girl you love!" Meiling yelled.

"Oh that card mistress… was that her name? Well let's go Jingfei wants to go to a ice parlor," Syaoran said.

"What? What the hell is wrong with you?" Meiling asked grabbing him by the collar. He gave her a cold look and removed her hand from his collar.

"Get off me Meiling" he said as he walked away.

**(Goodbye flashback!)**

"And that's how everything started… I was so angry at him for doing something like that" Meiling said.

"You shouldn't get angry at Syaoran-kun it's has been two whole years…" Sakura said.

"Well if that's how you feel…how about we pay that crazed cousin of mine a little visit?" Meiling asked. Sakura's mouth dropped and Tomoyo looked at her worried.

"Shouldn't we wait a while? I mean we are tired from out flight and all" Tomoyo said.

"Don't be so shy! We can all meet together I mean… Xiaolong's mother would be excited" Meiling said grabbing Sakura.

"Is it okay?" Sakura asked.

"It's the weekend as long as this Chinese girl know where's going I'll be okay with it let me take your bag" Touya said reluctantly.

"Okay…" Sakura said unsure of what was going to happen after all the stuff she heard. Tomoyo sighed and watched as Sakura was anxiously walking onto the bus.

"I hope meiling knows what she's doing" Tomoyo said.

When they got off to the stop Sakura felt Syaoran's aura just from the door itself. It felt cold which sent chills to Sakura's body. As Meiling knocked on the door there was a calm silence in the house.

"Auntie? AUNTIE! I have a surprise for you!" Meiling yelled happily looking around through the windows. A old man opened the door.

"Ah Miss Meiling… it has been quite a while since I have last seen you… Sakura-san how are you?" he asked.

"Wei… it's nice to see you again" Sakura said.

"Where is Xiaolong? "Meiling asked.

"He is at a meeting with the elders and Jingfei nothing out of the ordinary I suppose" Wei said.

"Well…I guess we can take a peek right?" Meiling asking Sakura and Tomoyo.

"No no..that'd be spying" Sakura yelled.

"No it won't I do it all the time… " Meiling said as they walked over to the next building. As Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling walked to the entrance to eavesdrop the door suddenly opened.

"You can come in Meiling… you don't have to eavesdrop anymore," a girl said.

"Sorry JingFei" Meiling said embarrassed as the three walked in.

"Hm? Are these your friends Meiling?" Someone said. Sakura felt her cheeks flushed as that sentence echoed in her head. She looked up to see none other than Syaoran his amber eyes and his hair had grown out more. Sakura felt a large lump in her throat as she saw Syaoran stare at her with a blank expression on his face.

"I'm sorry this is Sakura and Tomoyo friends of syaoran and mine too from way when" Meiling said.

"It's very nice to meet you" Tomoyo said and Sakura faked a smile as she looked at Jingfei and Syaoran. She felt her eyes were getting tense and watery.

"My, My, for such a young age… you posses quite a lot of magic and your cute too!" Elder Ming said from the background.

"Thank you very much" Sakura said.

"No wonder Lady Yelan had recommended you two years ago…" Elder Li said.

"Is that so? She doesn't look like much to me…Compared to Jingfei" Elder Shen mumbled in the corner.

"I assure you… she knows a lot" Tomoyo said.

"Well how about we put that to test why not?" Jingfei said.

"Eh?" Sakura said.

"AH! A test between the candidates how exciting!" Elder Shen yelled.

"I guess that's not a problem…" Sakura said to herself looking at Syaoran then to Jingfei to agree to combat.

As Sakura was calling her Key Elder Li immediately in a swift of wind grabbed it and Sakura was shocked.

"Only pure magic" Jingfei said.

"That girl….Jingfei maybe we should let her use her weapon." Syaoran said.

"Be quiet Xiaolong this is only between her and me" Jingfei said and Syaoran studied the girl.

"Where have I met you? This strange aura seems to me familiar and warm" he said to himself. Sakura looked at Key that was just stolen away and nodded to Jingfei.

"What Sakura this is dangerous you've haven't fully mastered your powers!" Tomoyo said.

"I'm fine Tomoyo-chan… don't worry about me" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan you are really being stubborn" Meiling said.

"This is for me… to prove I'm more than just some card mistress" Sakura said.

"Agreed then let's begin" Jingfei said as she held out her palm and suddenly from a simple light there was a sword with Chinese lettering written on it's blade.

"Ho-" Sakura said surprised.

"Pure magic can create many things a lesson you may have to learn the hard way" Jingfei yelled as with one slash of her sword numerous waves of water came. Sakura turned to see Tomoyo and Meiling also in the line with the wave. As Meiling quickly dogged it Tomoyo screamed until she was immediately teleported to a safe spot in the temple. When Tomoyo opened her eyes she was shocked to see a good-looking boy had managed to save.

"Those kind..eyes" Tomoyo mumbled.

"It's nice to see you again too Daidouji-san" he said.

"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo yelled but Eriol shushed her. 

"We must keep quiet" Eriol said.

"Why is this happening?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'll explain later when this battle is over…right now all we can do is watch," Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed despite Eriol having a serious look on his face but shook it off again as the battle continued. Sakura was mercilessly being whipped around by water and was slowly starting to bleed.

"You must fight this Sakura…" Eriol mumbled.

"Are you really weak? No wonder my grandfather would even accept a girl like you into the clan" Jingfei said lashing one more attack as Sakura fell against the ground.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo yelled.

"So weak… so much for a strong card mistress" Jingfei said turning around and facing syaoran.

"This is why I was chosen," she yelled. Syaoran looked at Sakura helplessly lying cold against the floor and Tomoyo was crying.

"Look…" Eriol said in a calm voice and Tomoyo looked up to see Sakura slowly standing up. Her eyes were determined of beating the girl in front of her.

"I'm not weak" she managed to say.

"What was that?" Jingfei said.

"I SAID I'M NOT WEAK!" Sakura yelled clenching her first and a pink aura had formed around it.

"_You call me Sakura-chan… then can I call you Syaraon-kun?"_

"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked slowly remembering a young girl asking him that question and he agreed to it happily. The pink aura had slowly formed into a sword as well, in contrast to her regular wand, the handle had a very pointed star similar to Eriol's and the wings of the side were fully angel wings.

"She can't use it for too long…where is she?" Eriol asked.

"What's this… some pathetic excuse of an aura … can't create a lot" Jingfei as she continued to attack her with water whips but Sakura's sword managed to deflect most of it. Jingfei bit her lip and charged at her only to be shot at from a far away distance with a silver arrow on her arm.

"I think we've seen enough," someone yelled. Everyone turned around to see Emiko there with a silver bow and arrow in her arms. She walked forward and with a couple movements of her fingers Sakura's sword disappeared and Sakura fell to the floor exhausted.

"Pretty good for calling it" Emiko said.

"Your… the girl from the park" Sakura said weakly.

"On what grounds do you have to be here?" Jingfei yelled.

"Plenty…. Your grandfather should know about me isn't that right?" Emiko said happily.

"Grandfather?" Jingfei asked.

"She is … the new Sage of Hearts," he said. Jingfei looked at her embarrassed and politely bowed to her.

"I'm sorry to say but… Elder Shen… as a sage yourself you have really been abusing your power…reflecting it into someone who is not worthy or does not the heart to become such a sage is quite appalling" Emiko said looking at Jingfei.

"I have done no such thing" Elder Shen yelled.

"Let's not forget what powers such a sage such as Emiko has…" Elder Ming said with a smile on his face.

"What brings you to us" Elder Shen said.

"Simple… I want you to reconsider having Sakura as a candidate for Clan Leader" Emiko said.

"Impossible the young clan leader has long forgotten the face of the card mistress" Elder Shen yelled back. Emiko smiled at Syaoran who was sitting there innocently watching her talk to the elders.

"Have you really forgotten her?" Emiko asked.

"She's sort of familiar… I remembered I'd let her call me by my first name…Syaoran…" he said with a smile.

"He hasn't smiled like that in forever," Meiling said.

"His memory is not good enough… Jingfei shall be kept as the only candidate" Elder Shen yelled at Emiko.

"Then I propose that Sakura will go under the Sage's Act to qualify" Emiko said. Elder Shen was taken back at what she said and tried to think quickly.

"As stated there must be three sages present within the request" Elder Shen said.

"There's four … in this very room," Emiko said. Everyone looked around and Emiko smiled.

"Foolish child! There is only you and me," Elder Shen laughed.

"Oh? There's me Sage of Heart, there's you Sage of Water, Xiaohu is in the corner over there…" Emiko said pointing to a large foundation and a young man slowly came out.

"You caught me. Lady Emiko I'd be honored to witness" Xiaohu said bowing.

"He's the sage of earth and there's one more… but that'll have to wait since it is part of the task" Emiko said. Elder Shen thought over and over again looking at his granddaughter's gaping mouth at the whole topic of instating the test again.

"There is no rule you can put on me…" Emiko said. Elder Shen let out a big sigh and shook his head.

"No matter how much I disapprove… I must accept…" Elder Shen said.

"Good…" Emiko said, as she got ready to shoot an arrow into the roof.

"Powers of the Sage I Sage of Heart have instated the Sage's Act! A young woman must receive each your acceptance to overcome this act BEGIN!" Emiko yelled as she shoot the arrow and it passed through roof to send shining lights all over the place.

"This is going to be a long journey ahead of you Sakura-chan"

**I hope you enjoyed and please TELL ME what you want in the story because I enjoy challenges. I hope you've enjoyed this story and please continue to read this story! By the WAY I'm turning 16 tomorrow! (Boy Do I feel OLD!) so before I celebrate my birthday I wanted to give you guys the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's been a while and I apologize again for such a long wait on this story. It's been a year and I must say my writing skills might be a bit rusty or the people might have long-forgotten this story I had written. **_

"_There is no rule you can put on me…" Emiko said. Elder Shen let out a big sigh and shook his head._

"_No matter how much I disapprove… I must accept…" Elder Shen said._

"_Good…" Emiko said, as she got ready to shoot an arrow into the roof._

"_Powers of the Sage I Sage of Heart have instated the Sage's Act! A young woman must receive each your acceptance to overcome this act BEGIN!" Emiko yelled as she shot the arrow and it passed through roof to send shining lights all over the place._

"_This is going to be a long journey ahead of you Sakura-chan"_

_**Chapter 3: The Sage's Act. **_

With a wave of her hand Emiko's bow and arrow had disappeared and she ran to Sakura who was quietly sleeping against the floor. Jing-fei ran away in disgust with Syaoran following her, his eyes transfixed on the tired Sakura. Emiko and Eriol carried Sakura to a room and laid her on the bed as Lady Yelan had some maids prepare them tea. Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya, and Emiko all sat down quietly drinking tea as they anticipated an answer to what had just happened.

"Um, sister…. I think these people deserve an answer" Eriol said as Emiko blushed and laughed sheepishly putting down her tea cup on the table.

"Eriol I never knew you had a sister" Tomoyo said.

"I was … sickly around the time Eriol had moved to Japan, I had finished Sage Training and it drained me of most of my energy" Emiko replied.

"I see, you're really pretty" Meiling amazed at her.

"So… what's this Sage Act you performed on Sakura" Touya asked as Emiko smiled.

"As you may know, I am the Sage of Heart and when a Sage Act is created, it is because magic is being abused" Emiko said.

"Sages are guardians, that protect the very existence of Magic itself, they are pick every century or so and the training to become one isn't what normal people would endure" Eriol began, "They are to ensure magic is being used correctly, as well as correct things where magic has done wrong much like this situation right here".

"Magic done wrong, that sounds dangerous" Yukito said sternly.

"Of course, especially when you are to use your own especially" Eriol said glancing at Sakura who was sleeping soundly.

"That sword, it wasn't the sword was it?" Kero asked as Eriol and Emiko smiled at the same time.

"It is not" they said simultaneously.

"Then what was it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Her own magic, however it is extremely dangerous at her level" Eriol said.

"But to be able to create such a complex weapon is quite an achievement" Emiko began to think, "Strong, yet weak indeed a paradox but she'll need a lot more of that magic to go through the act"

"What is the Sage Act, like the requirements or actions" Meiling asked.

"There are seven of us, as you know the Sage's Act is Sakura must defeat all seven of us" Emiko said.

"Thru battles?" Touya asked.

"Some like Elder Shen, or possibly Xiaohu require a battle, others might be simple tasks as finding them" Emiko replied.

"And what about Syaoran!" Meiling yelled.

"Everything is to happen here, perfect timing for Sakura to re-enact with Syaoran" Emiko mumbled. They all looked to Sakura as she shifted to the left and they all took a big sigh.

"Sakura…."

"We should leave right now… it is best for Sakura to get some rest and possibly begin training tomorrow" Emiko said as everyone walked out of the room and Syaoran watch them pass by in confusion. Syaoran leaned against the wall as he quietly pushed the door opened and slowly walked in. He saw Sakura sleeping quietly with a smile on her face, he noticed a little bit of drool at the side of her mouth but couldn't help but smile at her. He sat by her bedside and suddenly she turned towards him, he jerked and felt a flush coming onto his face.

"Syaoran" Sakura whispered then Syaoran kissed her on the forehead and dashed out of the room. Emiko peered from the corner and smiled happily.

"I was correct" Emiko said as Eriol was behind her reading a small book.

"Don't abuse your powers" Eriol replied sternly.

"It just happens, I can see what it is" Emiko yelled

"Hmm.. how are we to train Sakura this time around…." Eriol mumbled until Emiko grasped his wrist. He noticed Jingfei was there her eyes set on Emiko.

"You're not going to get away with this" Jingfei said. Emiko smiled at him and began to walk towards her, Jingfei began to step back as Emiko walked closer, in her hand there was a small orb of blue forming. She showed it to Jingfei, and Jingfei bit her lip tightly stepping back. Emiko's eyes gave Jingfei a chill in her spine.

"You may be high and mighty right now you spoiled brat, but your magic is no match for what Sakura has" Emiko said.

"She can't produce her own Ki-Buki!" Jingfei yelled as Emiko's ball of energy had transformed into a sword of pure light and energy. Emiko pointed the sword towards Jingfei.

"The bow and arrow isn't my only specialization, if you dare to lay one finger on Sakura I'll put no mercy on your soul" Emiko said as Jingfei looked away and slowly began to walk away. Emiko's weapon suddenly disappeared and she faced her brother.

"When you are working, you're a scary woman" Eriol mumbled.

"Sakura is … of course a loved, you wouldn't want some Prima Donna destroying her" Emiko said.

"No none of that rest assured" Eriol replied.

"C'mon we have much thinking to do" she whispered as they walked into another hallway.

Meanwhile Syaoran was quietly drinking his tea and the door opened to see Meiling coming in.

"Hey… Meiling" Syaoran said.

"Hey…what's up?" she asked.

"Who is that girl… with the brown hair and green eyes?" Syaoran asked.

"An old friend, an old friend" Meiling replied happily.

**Thank you for reminding me, of what I had forgotten. **


End file.
